yokai_watch_the_next_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Scene
Bonus Scenes are special scenes played after a quest is completed. You will get an item after it but the item depends on the outcome of the scene There are four outcomes * Boo * Bingo * Jackpot * Super Jackpot Run Jibanyan Run! '''Boo-'''Jibanyan gets hit by a red car and falls over in pain, he then says "I did nyot see that coming." '''Bingo-'''Jibanyan crosses the street barely missing the car '''Jackpot-'''Jibanyan misses the car but then gets hit by a truck, causing him to fall onto the screen and slide down '''Super Jackpot-'''Jibanyan misses the car and jumps on top of the truck and then jumps very high, but then gets hit by a plane Food Catching '''Boo-'''Walkappa throws a potato chip in the air and tries to catch it, but a crow swoops down and takes it, leaving Walkappa sad '''Bingo-'''Walkappa throws the potato chip and it lands in his mouth '''Jackpot-'''After Walkappa throws the chip, Dismerelda falls on him and crushes him '''Super Jackpot-'''Walkappa throws the chip in the air, then Meganyan floats by and makes the potato chip giant, causing it to crush Walkappa Komasan Fishing '''Boo-'''Komasan fishes up a tin can which bonks him on the head '''Bingo-'''Komasan fishes up a large tuna '''Jackpot-'''Komasan fishes out Chummer who eats him and goes back into the ocean '''Super Jackpot-'''Komasan tries to fish up something big, but it turns out, it is SV Snaggerjag Itchy Draggie '''Boo-'''Draggie sneezes causing the crystal ball on his head to fall and break, much to his dismay '''Bingo-'''Draggie sneezes and emits a plume of fire '''Jackpot-'''Draggie sneezes and gets pushed back, he then bursts into a cloud of pink smoke and evolves into Dragon Lord Armored Yokai '''Boo-'''Helmsman and Armsman try to connect and fail '''Bingo-'''Helmsman and Armsman try to connect and succeed '''Jackpot-'''Helmsman and Armsman try to connect but then suddenly Armsman flips around and kicks Helmsman off the screen '''Super Jackpot-'''Helmsman and Armsman connect, then evolve into Reuknight Mad Mountain '''Boo-'''Jibanyan falls on Mad Mountain's head, hurting him and making him fall on his back, while a dazed and swirly-eyed Jibanyan lies on the floor. '''Bingo-'''Jibanyan falls from the sky in front of Mad Mountain, and shivers in pain as Mad Mountain looks on with a smirk. '''Jackpot-'''The ground beneath Mad Mountain breaks apart into a hole. He sports a look of sudden realization of his situation before he falls down into the hole he unintentionally created. Crank-a-kai '''Boo-'''Gutsy Bones cranks his machine and a black ball falls out, exploding in his face '''Bingo-'''Gutsy Bones cranks his machine and a red ball falls out. He then opens it and flames blast towards the screen '''Jackpot-'''Gutsy Bones cranks his machine and a golden ball falls out, causing him to turn into Goldy Bones '''Super Jackpot-'''Gutsy Bones cranks his machine and a black ball falls out, releasing Kyubi, who beats Gutsy Bones up Infinite Tunnel '''Boo-'''Komasan is seen walking through the Infinite Tunnel, he hears the train sound and runs away, then getting hit '''Bingo-'''Komasan reaches the end of the tunnel with no problems '''Jackpot-'''Komasan walks through an exit and sees Neighfarious, the two then duel '''Super Jackpot-'''Komasan reaches the end of the Infinite Tunnel, but is met by Mallice who knocks him off the screen Cupistol's Shot Cadin's Draw '''Boo-'''Cadin slashes his sword causing the branch below him to break '''Bingo-'''Cadin slashes his sword causing the leaves on the branch to fall off '''Jackpot-'''Cadin slashes his sword and the branch below him breaks, but instead, it is Sheen's fault '''Super Jackpot-'''Cadin slashes his sword but instead of slashing the leaf, he accidentally makes the whole tree fall down Yo-kai Magic Minigolf Jibanyan Lift! Brushido Cleans